


I'll Show You

by InterstellarAngel



Series: "Show Me..." [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Emotional, Feelings, Insecurity, M/M, Malec, Mild Smut, Smut, Vulnerability
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 17:01:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10948866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InterstellarAngel/pseuds/InterstellarAngel
Summary: Alec puts on a show for Magnus leading to new discoveries and deeper feelings between the two. Where will this lead?





	I'll Show You

**Author's Note:**

> the second part to "Show Me."
> 
> *** This hasn't been proofread properly yet so if there happens to be any errors, please ignore them and they will be fixed soon! I just wanted to post this asap

Alec’s sharp intake of breath was enough of an indication to confirm his heightened involvement. The way in which Magnus was gazing upon him as if he were some splendorous artwork on display triggered some odd sense of clarity within Alec’s mind; he had never felt more alive. He felt awakened. He had spent his entire existence hidden away in a case of a fake identity, wading through each day, void of any true emotion. Yet, here was a man, a beautiful figure of enchantment, before him who didn’t just want him but who chose him. For the first time, Alec felt desired and the resulting feeling was a gift that gripped at his heart and crackled in his bones as it pulled him through to the present second. 

Alec’s previous hesitation that had bubbled through his body only a few moments earlier now seemed a distant memory and he couldn’t quite understand why. He thought it may be the simple feeling of being wanted. Magnus was so obviously invested in everything Alec was doing; watching, waiting, eyes lingering on each slight movement he made. Alec had never had that kind of attention centered around him and felt an unfamiliar feeling of accomplishment that he was receiving such attention that he never even dreamed he could obtain. 

“Show me.”

Alec shivered as those two words, so sinful, rang through his ears repeatedly. As soon as Magnus uttered them, heat prickled through Alec’s spine, sprawling across his shoulders to spread across his chest and pool in his cheeks, staining them a bashful shade of red. Alec had never been talked to in such a way. He was incredibly unsure on how to respond. He had surprised himself enough just by talking to Magnus about the act and now Magnus was expecting to give him a visual reenactment. Alec would have thought he’d have more trouble coming to decide if he was ready for such a leap from his lack of experience, but he surprised himself by feeling completely ready. Desperate, even. He almost wanted to prove something to Magnus now, especially after he was doting on him so. 

Shifting upon the satin sheets of Magnus’ luxurious bed, Alec leant back and tilted his hips up slightly as Magnus’ focused eyes followed him. Alec allowed his tentative hand to fall to his hips before pushing it down to rest upon his crotch. Without checking for a reaction, he pressed his palm down and gained friction he didn’t know he’d been craving. He emitted a sigh of relief as the pressure sent waves of satisfaction through him. Adding force, his hips rose to meet his palm in an irregular rhythm to match his sudden irregular breathing. Alec’s eyes flickered up to meet Magnus’, but his were occupied with the sight of Alec’s hand and selfishly wishing it was his own hand to provide such stimulation. 

“Magnus,” Alec began, “what.. what do you want?”

Magnus didn’t respond - he didn’t even attempt it. The sight of Alec in this intimate way was over-bearing and Magnus couldn’t resist dragging his keen eyes across the length of Alec’s legs and cursing the fact that those black jeans concealed them. 

“Do you want me to take these off?” Alec murmured, as if he could almost sense Magnus’ wishes despite the lack of an actual response. Again, Magnus was unable to answer but alternatively bit his lip, tugging the bottom one between his teeth as he continued to enjoy the very sight of Alec before him. 

Taking that as a yes, Alec pulled his fingers up to tug at the zip on his jeans before raising his hips so he could slide the denim down to rest at his ankles. Alec willed himself to appear confident but knew, in reality, he was an awkward mess who simply wanted to do this well. Swallowing any traces of remaining doubt, Alec sat back upon the bed, forcing himself to maintain a steady eye contact with Magnus, who sat, rapt in unwavering desire. 

Alec brought back his hand to its previous position, his palm providing a heightened amount of pleasure due to the decrease of material in the way, now only the thin cotton of his underwear there which begged to be taken off also. He soon got to the stage, Magnus knew he would, where he found he needed more. He became irritated that he wasn’t allowing himself the full experience and Magnus tried not to jump from his seat when Alec shifted his hand below the waistline of his underwear, vanishing from his view. 

Alec couldn’t help himself. He attempted to be patient so he could drag this out, make Magnus wait for him. His body demanded more of him however, and Alec wasn’t strong enough to deny its wishes. As soon as his fingers made delicious contact with his manhood, Alec became instantly lightheaded, his heavy head falling to rest upon his chest as sudden shallow breaths exited his slack mouth. His eyes fluttered shut as he focused on the jolts of pleasure that shot through his reduced state, almost forgetting the thick, sensual atmosphere of the current situation. Alec forced his eyes open, his eyelids feeling like weights, to gaze upon Magnus as his hand’s speed only increased. 

Magnus was truly a sight to behold. Eyes blown out, flaring and flickering, were enthralled with the sight of Alec in a way Magnus had never had the honour of seeing before. Hands itching to reach out, unashamedly shaking at such an immense inclination, Magnus held tight to his own thighs in an attempt to give Alec his space and stop his want from growing too far out of proportion. If he were to move farther on the chair, he would end up on the floor. Alec felt as if his body was on fire and, accompanied with the intoxicating visual of Magnus’ stare, he couldn’t prevent the noise that sounded from deep within his throat. 

As soon as one small moan escaped, Alec couldn’t cease further from following until he was left groaning, hips rutting upwards to meet his hand in irregular thrusts. Alec’s thoughts flitted between different focal points but he always came back to a visual of Magnus and, even when it was too much to keep his eyes open, the image of Magnus sat before him seemed to be burned upon his retinas. Alec sat up slightly as his body convulsed in deep satisfaction as heat pooled deep within his stomach

“Magnus..” Alec mumbled, barely coherent.

“You’re close, aren’t you?” Magnus’ gravelly tone sounded low from across the room, sending incomprehensible vibrations through Alec’s flaming body. Head thrown back all of a sudden, Alec came to quickly realise just how close he was to unravelling. He hummed in response, his breaths now coming out in loud puffs that echoed across the room.

“Come here,” Alec surprised himself as he broke the barrier between the two that he had wanted in the first place but now eradicated, “please..” he begged.

Magnus didn’t need to be told twice, flying up and in just two strides, was knelt beside Alec on the sheets. He placed a desperate but furtive hand upon Alec’s thigh as he leant forward to attach his needy lips to the inviting expanse of Alec’s neck. Nipping and biting into the sensitive flesh, Magnus brought Alec to the precipice of sexual deterioration paired with his nimble fingers sinking into Alec’s upper thigh. 

Alec positively melted into Magnus’ touch, beckoning his release with each bite to his neck. His hips now rolling irregularly into his hand, Magnus sensed the fast approaching climax and drifted his fingers upwards to pull back the material of Alec’s underwear, revealing Alec’s area of need.

“Fuck, Alec..” Magnus breathed, hot air hitting Alec’s cheek whilst cooler air simultaneously hit his member. Alec tried not to focus on the blush dusting his cheeks in response to Magnus’ reaction and only on the intense ecstasy coursing through his veins. Alec now had nowhere to hide as he was fully on show to the man who he had previously been so insecure around. Strangely enough, he now didn’t feel any of those emotions as he realised Magnus was just as invested as himself. It was comforting and daunting all at once. 

Magnus wanted so desperately to touch Alec, to replace his hands with his own, to be the source of Alec’s pleasure. But he knew this was all new for Alec and didn’t want to take too far a step. For now, he rested his hand in it’s previous position upon Alec’s thigh but found he could not tear his eyes away from Alec’s hand working himself so determinedly as his breathing started to become more erratic, Alec’s chest heaving and his head falling to his chest in bliss. 

As Alec was drawn close to the edge of release, he drew his eyes toward Magnus as he missed the attention to his neck. Alec could have imagined hundreds of different possibilities of how Magnus looked but none would come close to the reality. Magnus’ lips were red from being bitten as they hung slack round his mouth and his head was tipped to the side, tilted down to just watch Alec. It was his eyes, though, that Alec had not expected. 

They were his, really his. Bright and amber that shone below his lidded eyes and practically danced in their sockets. 

Cat eyes. 

Alec couldn’t help himself. With a strangled moan, Alec suddenly became undone as he uncontrollably shook from the sheer strength of it. It was easily the most overwhelming sensation he had experienced and, accompanied by Magnus deep grunt of appreciation in his ear, easily the best. 

Alec fell back on his elbows as he struggled to support himself coming down from such a high and Magnus, none the wiser, looked back at Alec with those magical eyes. Alec, so distracted, raised a hand to pull a calloused thumb across Magnus’ cheekbone as he admired Magnus’ true form that he had not yet had the pleasure of seeing. 

“Magnus,” Alec’s voice came out low and raspy, “..your eyes..”

Magnus appeared slightly confused for a couple of moments before realisation flashed across his features and he turned quickly, shielding himself from Alec. A small sigh emitted from him as he raised a hand and blinked a couple of times. 

“I’m sorry, my glamour can falter sometimes when I’m distracted or lose too much self control, “ when he turned back, his shining eyes had been replaced by the usual darker brown, “I’m sorry you had to see that, Alec”

Magnus appeared nervous and even slightly angered at the interruption of something he worked so hard to conceal. He avoided Alec’s gaze.

“Hey. Hey, look at me,” Alec murmured, shifting forward to push Magnus’ chin toward him so he had no choice but to look back, “you have nothing to be scared of with me. I love them, your eyes. They’re really, um, pretty.”

Alec attempted the compliment in which he was usually so bad at giving but received a small smile from the other man. Alec leant forward to rest his forehead against Magnus’.

“Take the glamour away.. please” Alec whispered, effectively pulling shivers through Magnus’ spine as he smiled and, with a little hesitation, obliged. 

Alec drew away to let his eyes linger upon Magnus’ again. His true eyes seemed to convey hidden feelings that Alec would not usually be able to pick up upon if they were covered. Alec was oddly settled by this and Magnus leant forward to attach his lips to his again after a few more second of such meaningful eye contact. They kissed lazily for some time before Alec allowed Magnus’ tongue to slip through his lips and a soft sigh left Magnus as Alec’s hand entwined in the locks of his hair. 

Lazy dragging of lips quickly transitioned into a frantic mix of moans and sighs as Alec’s lips travelled down Magnus’ outstretched neck, sucking into the golden skin. Alec placed an unsure hand upon the waistband of Magnus’ jeans and convinced himself, with every fiber of his being, that, despite himself, he would be confident through this. 

“Now,” Alec began, speaking in a low voice, “I can see you've been lacking some much needed attention..” 

Alec sunk his hand below the waistband as Magnus' desire began to already take over…


End file.
